Un violinista en tu tejado
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Una rosa y una canción desesperada sobre la cama, firmada por un misterioso violinista... ¡que está en tu tejado! ¿Qué hará Vivian? Obviamente, subir a comprobarlo. Qué sorpresa... Regalo a Sarita. Tqkl, Hermana (L).


No sabía de dónde había salido aquello. Vivian no recordaba haber escrito ninguna carta y no se explicaba qué hacía una encima de su almohada, junto a una rosa roja.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, segura de que su madre la espiaría. Esmé tenía casi cuarenta años, pero psíquicamente, Vivian le echaba quince, como mucho dieciséis, y rebeldes.

Suspiró. Entró una ventolera de aire y se apresuró a cerrar la ventana, que por cierto, tampoco recordaba haberla dejado abierta.

Vivian volvió a dirigirse hasta su cama. Cogió la rosa, que no tenía espinas, y la olisqueó. Humm... el olor coincidía con el de un hombre-lobo, estaba segura. Pero tenía su encanto; y más aún con el olor mezclado de la rosa. Suspiró. Pasional, masculino, salvaje... un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se humedeció los labios, ahora tan secos como su propia garganta, cogiendo la carta y se tumbó en la cama.

Sacó del sobre amarillento un papel muy bien doblado. Otra vez ese olor...empezaba a gustarle. Le excitaba ese juego.

La letra era legible, pero muy...de chico.

Aún así era agradable a la vista, así que empezó a leer para sí misma.

Eres tan dura

**Como la piedra de mi mechero **_vale, ya se sabe que fuma_

**Me asaltan dudas**

**De si te quiero **_¿me quiere? Oh...(cara de superación al shock inicial_)

**Eres tan fría como el agua**

**Que baja libre de la montaña. **_Puede que le guste la misma parte de la montaña que a mi... y encima el río... ¡me gusta!_

**Y no lo entiendo **_no me extraña, es un hombre...son cortitos de por sí..._

**Fue tan efímero **_¿qué coño significa eso?_

**El caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda dibujando un corazón** _¿cuándo he hecho yo eso? ¿einch? :S _

Y pido al cielo que sepa comprender

**Estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver **_encima celoso..._

**Le pido a la Luna **_su diosa, así que hombre-lobo, si ya lo decía yo..._

**Que alumbre tu vida **_falta me hace, no te creas..._

**La mía hace ya tiempo que yace fundida** _pobrecito, otro desgraciado...vale, a este le ha dejado la ex_

**Con lo que me cuesta querer solo a ratos **_¿no tiene para putas...? pues que vaya a Astrid_

**Mejor no te quiero será más barato **_¿de modo que ya me he acostado con él? Espera un momento...¿cuándo?_

**Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado **_¿ahora resulta que es músico? Pues para verse sin un céntimo lo tiene que hacer muy mal..._

**Tocando pa el inglés siempre desafinado** _encima de desgraciao, lo hace mal...si lo que yo decía..._

**Eres tan tenue**

**Como la luz que alumbra mi vida **_esto es bonito, hay que reconocerlo_

**La más madura **_¿me está llamando vieja?_

**Fruta prohibida **_¡soy un reto! Vaya, vaya, que interesante...^^_

**Tan diferente y parecida **_a ver si se aclara de una vez..._

**A la tormenta que se llevó mi vida **_pobrecito, que desgraciado, si está casi peor que yo..._

**/ / ( ) Bis 2 **_(¡Andá, que es una canción!)_

**Mientras rebusco en tu basura **_será cochino..._

**Nos van creciendo los enanos ** _decididamente, no tendré hijos con él_

**Desde el circo que un día montamos **_y encima quiere familia numerosa...(cara de espanto)_

**Pero que no quepa duda **_muchas esperanzas tiene ya..._

**Muy pronto estaré liberado **_¡Madre Luna! Un preso que morbo...:)_

**Por que el tiempo todo lo cura **_vale, seguro le dejó la ex..._

**Por que un clavo saca otro clavo **_ahora estaré demasiado delgada...maldita comparación..._

**Siempre desafinado... **_otra vez...desgraciado, ¿eh? Este se fumó algo para escribir esto, me juego mi cola..._

Y venía firmado como ""El Triste Violinista que está en TU Tejado".

Bueno, al menos no había dicho "El Triste Violinista Desafinado que está en..."

Vivian abrió los ojos como platos. ¡que está en _**TU**_ tejado!

¡Ostias y Luz de Luna!

Con la carta y la rosa aún en la mano, abrió la ventana y salió de su habitación. En la calle no había nadie, había llegado tarde por un concierto y había oscurecido.

En cambio, en la habitación de al lado estaba Esmé, con la ventana abierta. Aún en el alfeizar, dobló la carta y se la guardó entre la minifalda y las medias, cogió con la boca la rosa y empezó a trepar por la cañería, cuando de repente notó como, a la altura de la rodilla, se le rajaba la media derecha.

-Joder...-murmuró sin que se entendiese el taco, con la flor en la boca, sin detenerse. ¡Esas medias eran nuevas! Tomó impulso y alcanzó la barandilla, y casi se cae.

Allí, ayudándola a subir, con una mano extendida hacia ella, estaba Gabriel.

-¡Tú!-exclamó- Él retiró la mano y se la llevó teatralmente al corazón; llevaba la rosa, ya que a ella se le había caído al hablar.

-¿Yo?-preguntó, cómicamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

-Oh...-resopló Vivian, volviendo a botar la barandilla para bajar por la cañería.

-Eh, espera-le pidió, cogiéndola por el brazo-quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues espera sentado, porque yo no.-gruño. Vivian notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, y estaba segura de que no era por el enfado que llevaba encima. Esa maldita sonrisa...

Gabriel la miraba, divertido y burlón, sonriéndole tanto con los ojos como con esos labios tan carnosos y sensuales. Al principio pensó que la golpearía por insolente, pero esos brazos tan musculosos no la dañarían. Puede que le hicieran gritar, sí; pero no de daño.

-Por favor, pequeña-susurró, aún sonriendo-déjame robarte unos minutos, ¿sí? De todas formas no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

-¿dormir, por ejemplo?-cuestionó, como si fuera algo super-interesante. La sonrisa del hombre-lobo ocupó buena parte de su cara.

-No está nada mal, sabiendo que ocupo tus sueños-hizo como si pensase-pero lo veo un tanto extraño, teniéndome aquí delante...-alzó una ceja.

-Gabriel, pasa de mi, ¿quieres?-le sugirió, intentando soltarse de su brazo.

-Por favor-le pidió, ahora serio. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos

-Está bien-dijo sintiéndose una completa estúpida. Él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez agradecido, sin burla, y la ayudó a subir, con cuidado.

De pronto, Esmé bajó la persiana de golpe, y el ruido hizo que Vivian diera un bote y se escurriera, resbalando por la barandilla.

Pero un brazo fue más rápido; Gabriel la cogió de la cintura y la subió con un musculoso brazo, apoyándose con el otro en la barandilla. La alzó, al parecer sin esfuerzo y la colocó muy cerca de él, tan cerca que Vivian podía oír sus latidos Entonces ella notó como la mano de Gabriel bajaba por su espalda, una vez con los pies en el tejado, haciendo una ligera presión para acercarla a él.

-¿podrías quitar tu mano de ahí, por favor?-dijo con tonito prepotente, aunque en contra de su voluntad, ya que lo que realmente quería era estar más cerca de él. Su olor la sedaba. Él, al ver su cara, lentamente aflojó la presión de su cintura, con los dedos, uno a uno, como si no desease hacerlo, pero no dejó que ella se apartara, porque la sujetaba con el otro brazo por su cintura también.-Gracias.-añadió, lamentando que ya no estuviera su mano ahí- Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?-pero la mano no terminó de obedecerla.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que menos quería Gabriel en ese instante era hablar. Y ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas, que digamos...


End file.
